


In Awe of Her

by Karios



Category: Highway to Heaven
Genre: Babies, Domestic Bliss, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Some moments, the ones that truly make up a life, aren't particularly significant at all. This is one of those.One morning in the life of Arthur Thompson: new father.
Relationships: Arthur Thompson & Mandy Thompson (Highway to Heaven), Arthur Thompson/Jane Thompson, Jane Thompson & Mandy Thompson (Highway to Heaven)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	In Awe of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



> Thanks to sinkauli for betaing.

Arthur plucked Mandy from her crib, hoisting her up into his arms. "Good morning! Someone's excited to greet the day," he remarked with a chuckle as she wiggled and squirmed. He settled her on the floor and got her changed into clean and dry clothes with minimal fuss. 

When he'd gotten it done, a little less neatly than Jane would've managed but passable all the same, they setted together on the floor, with Mandy’s head resting on his chest. Arthur ran his fingertips over the downy soft strands of hair covering her perfect head. He was in awe of her, his _daughter_ as she burbled and gummed at his shirt front. Did all new fathers feel so lucky or was he extraordinarily blessed? "Hungry?" he asked Mandy. "Should we go fetch a bottle?"

She looked up at him which he took as a reply in the affirmative, so Arthur got to his feet and gently turned her so she could look out at everything as he carried her through the house and into the kitchen.

She fussed a little as he set her down on a rug in the sitting room, propped her against a pillow where she could watch him, while he got the formula warmed and her bottle fixed up. He set a second pan warming intent on making eggs and toast for himself and Jane, but Mandy broke into impatient wailing before he could so much as get his hands scrubbed and fetch the butter. 

"Novice mistake," Jane teased from the doorway. He took in her sleep-tousled hair and the dark smudges under her eyes and frowned. 

"We were trying not to wake you," Arthur said, feeling chagrined as he shut off the sink. "What did I do wrong?" 

"You can only make breakfast and feed Mandy at the same time if you are the bottle," Jane replied, scooping up Mandy and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I'll make breakfast in a minute. If you have the time to wait."

"I can do it, really."

"You, my love, will get shells in the egg and burn the toast," Jane said with a contented sigh as Mandy finally settled and began to nurse.

Arthur set a glass of juice in front of Jane, his expression going sullen. "I only wanted to help. You were up with her half the night."

"You do help," Jane insisted. "If you want something to do now, you can get the formula into the storing bottle and put it in the icebox."

"Yes ma'am," he said and followed her instructions, then set out everything she'd need for breakfast. She let him slice the bread before she shooed him out of her kitchen.

He lingered at home, stalling even after they'd finished the dishes, humming Clair De Lune. "I love that song and I love you, my Arthur. But you have to go to work."

He leaned in for too-brief kisses goodbye. Jane was right, as ever. "I miss both of you already," he said as he crossed to the front door, and slid into his overcoat.

"We'll still be here tonight. Call if you won't be back in time for dinner. So I can save yours."

He nodded. "I will." He turned back once more in the doorway, took in Jane's beaming smile and Mandy's giggles. He let the door swing shut and started down the front walk.

As he did most mornings, Arthur stopped, glanced up at the sky, and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
